mi primera navidad sin ti
by Johs Straiker
Summary: este es un especial de navidad (capitulo unico), un poco atrasado (dos días) debido a unos problemas que tuve con el ordenador, espero que les guste, este es el primer Luffy x Nami que hago( hay poco de ellos debido a que es un especial que se centra en la Navidad), pero no mi primer fic, no soy bueno en summarys pero pasen y leanlo


Especial de Navidad: One Piece

_**nota de autor: buenas, se que de normal escribo fic´s de Natsu y Lucy, pero decidió escribir también de otros personajes, espero que les guste, Post-data yo quiero hacer un manga, ya tengo la historia y como desarrollarlo, pero necesito a un dibujante, por desgracia no se dibujar bien TT_TT, si a alguien le interesa avísenme por mensaje privado a en un review, espero que disfruten de la lectura.**_

Hola soy Monkey D Luffy, era un chico despreocupado, sacaba buenas notas y estaba rodeado de buenos amigos, bueno aun sigo rodeado de ellos, no obstante mi felicidad desapareció desde la muerte de mi hermano mayor, Porgas D Ace, su muerte me trastorno mucho y caí en depresión, la cual aumentaba y se agravaba, llegue a tal punto que deje de comer y en varias ocasiones sentí la necesidad de acabar con mi propia vida, ya no tenia ganas de seguir viviendo, pensaba "¿que sentido tiene mi existencia porque tengo que sufrir tanto? ¿porque yo?" y cuando creía que iba hacerle recordaba a mi amigos, si yo me sentía así de horrible con la muerte de Ace a ellos podría pasar les lo mismo que ami, y sobre todo Nami ya que después de mucho ella y yo conseguimos ser novios,debido a la depresión apenas salia de mi casa, en los últimos meses ella siempre viene a verme, ella siempre me hablaba pero estaba tan mal que ni siquiera le respondía , desde lo ocurrido no he vuelto a hablar con nadie, simplemente mis palabras no salían, a pesar de todo ella me seguía sonriendo, y no era la única, mis amigos también venían a verme a pesar tener que saltarse las clases en la universidad ellos venían. Zoro me traía un poco de sake, Sanji me preparaba comida, aunque comiera poco, el la guardaba para mas tarde, Ussop me contaba historias para distraerme, pero apena le hacia caso, Robin me traía los apuntes de la universidad por si algún día volvía, Franky me contaba sobre su proyecto de construir su residencia de estudiantes, esta residencia estaba pensada para aquellos que no tengan como pagar una vivienda, el la aria gratis y los estudiantes pagarían su estancia con ayuda en la residencia, como cocinar ayudar e su limpieza y cuidado y mas cosas, Chooper me traiga los analgésicos y antidepresivos recetados por el medico ademas de hacer un chequeo y Brook siempre tocaba su violín melodías suaves para que me durmiera ya que la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba llorando y me dormía aveces debido al cansancio de estar llorando, ademas de ellos venia mi abuelo a verme el limpiaba la casa y me preparaba la ducha. Y de esta manera tan agónica pasaron los meses hasta llegar la semana antes de navidad si no fuera por mis amigos no hubiera podido sobrevivir gracia a ellos pude recuperar un poco mis voz. Entonces todos mi amigos vinieron a verme, a la parecer ya habían salido de vacaciones.

18 de diciembre.

– escucha Luffy todos pensamos que deberías de mudarte, desde el funeral de Ace no has salido de esta casa y cuando lo haces es para llevarte al hospital, estar aquí te esta haciendo mucho daño, ahora que el Thousand Sunny esta acabado deberías de ir a vivir ali con nosotros – -dijo Franky muy serio

– Luffy, todos nosotros hemos perdido a alguien muy especial para nosotros, y lo sabes mejor que nadie ya que estuviste con nosotros para apoyarnos en aquellos momentos – -dijo Zoro, recordando lo que le ocurrió a su amiga de la infancia.

– por ese motivo nosotros queremos ayudarte ahora, tu siempre estuviste a nuestro lado, animándonos y sacándonos sonrisas a todos, por favor ven con nosotros – -le dijo su novia, Nami. Con lagrimas en sus ojos

En ese momento la mire a los ojos, pode ver como sus tristeza y dolor por verme en ese estado se reflejaba en su mirada, pero no solo vi eso, me vi reflejado en sus ojos, a pesar de no ser una imagen nítida pude ver lo demacrado que estaba, me había vuelto mas pálido, mas flaco y mis ojeras eran grandes, sin saber porque vino a mi mente unas palabras que Ace me dijo cuando era pequeño "Luffy tienes un aspecto horrible deberías cambiarte antes de cenar ¿no crees?" entonces me di cuenta de que me estaba comportando de una manera completamente diferente a la que Ace hubiera querido, estoy seguro que si el pudiera verme se sentiría decepcionado de mi, ya no, ya no puedo estar mas así, tengo que hacer algo.

– esta bien, me marchare al Sunny hoy, podrían ayudarme a hacer la mudanza – -dijo yo con una voz débil ya que la falta de comida y sueño me había quitado mucha fuerza.

Todos mis amigos asintieron con una sonrisa, mientras todos recogían mis cosas, yo me fui al cuarto de baño para ducharme, para ser sinceros desde lo ocurrido no me había duchado muy seguido, solo cuando venia mi abuelo a verme, una vez a la semana, seguro que ola muy mal, tarde casi dos horas ya que necesitaba relajarme y pensar en todo lo que me estaba pasando, era cierto que aun me siento terriblemente mal por lo que le dije a Ace el día que se marcho, y el hecho de no haber tenido la oportunidad de disculparme me estaba haciendo muchísimo daño, cuando acabe de ducharme me puse la ropa que previamente había sacado de mi cuarto, la verdad es que me sentía renovado por fuera pero en mi interior sentía una especia de agujero que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacia mas grande y doloroso, la depresión en la que estaba sumido me estaba destrozando, a pesar de ser algo psicológico mi cuerpo se ha enfermando a causa de la pena, pero tengo que hacer algo, no quiero vivir el resto de mi vida así, cuando estuve listo salí del baño para ver la mudanza, todo ya estaba vació, me sentía mal de ver que mi hogar por tantos años ahora estaba mas frio que nunca, pero tenia que seguir, entonces vio que mis amigos están reunidos en el salón, ellos se percataron de mi presencia y Robin me hablo:

– Luffy he encontrado algo que deberías de ver – -dijo Robin captando mi atención

entonces ella me mostró un paquete envuelto, era un regalo y tenia una nota, cuando la vi de cerca no pude creerlo.

– no puede ser … esta es la … letra de Ace – -dije casi sin creérmelo.

Con cuidado abrí el paquete, en su interior encontré el sombrero de la suerte de Ace, era imposible ya que el el accidente quedo destrozado y estaba roto, a pesar de eso mi abuelo lo guardo en una cobre en su casa, no solo estaba el sombrero también estaba un DVD en el cual estaba escrito "míralo antes de tirarlo idiota" por surte aun no habían guardado la tele, la cual tenia DVD integrado, entonces me dirigí a ella e introduje el DVD luego me senté en el sofá acompañado de mis amigos, la principio solo se mostró una imagen negra, pero de repente apareció la imagen de Ace sentado en el sofá mirando hacia la cámara.

– Oiii Luffy, siento no podre estar en tu cumpleaños, lo siento de verdad, es normal que estas tan enfadado, tienes razón cuando dijiste que pongo mis deseos por delante de tu y el abuelo – -dijo mi hermano ocultado su mirado, se podía notar la tristeza en su voz.

cuando lo escuche decir eso,mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, ¿porque se estaba disculpado yo era quien tenia la culpa me dije mentalmente ya que mi voz había desaparecido de la impresión de escucharlo de nuevo.

– Luffy de verdad lo siento mucho esta es una gran oportunidad el hecho de participar en este campeonato y encima con un patrocinador tan importante, esuna de las cosas que siempre he deseado, tu y el abuelo siempre me han apoyado en todo lo que he hecho y se los agradezco ustedes fueron mi única familia y … "sniff" … yo lo siento de verdad "sniff" gracias por querer a alguien como yo, de verdad, muchas gracias– -dijo el peli negro mayor mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Cuando le escuche decir eso, mi interior se rompió, Ace siempre me decida que no se sentía bien consigo mismo y que para sentirse vivo y pensar que merecía la pena vivir, siempre se arriesgaba en esos deportes tan peligrosos, el verlo así de vulnerable me rompió el alma y mi rostro se descompuso, ya no solo estaba llorando sino que todo mi ser estaba destrozado y llorando ante las palabras de mi hermano, intente acercarme al televiso pero me fallaron las fuerza y caí de bruces, en el suelo intente levantarme para verlo, pero no podía, apenas pude ponerme de rodillas.

– lo siento creo que me deje llevar, bueno que iba diciendo, como no tenia algo que regalar decidí darte lo que es mas preciado para mi, el sombrero que siempre llevo conmigo, es el único recuerdo de mis verdaderos padres antes de su muerte y luego de darme en adopción, es mi sombrero de la suerte y quiero que lo tengas tu, se que ya tienes el sombrero de paja que te regalo Shanks pero quiero que tengas el mio, ¿pensaras que es una copia no? La verdad es que es el autentico, yo me llevo una copia que me ha hecho Marco, por lo que me han dicho estaré fuera aproximadamente 10 meses y luego me quedare aquí en Estados Unidos un tiempo para perfeccionar mi técnica y ser mas fuerte, es probable que no nos veamos en bastante tiempo te prometo que cuando vuelva te llevare a ese restaurante especializado en carnes que tanto te gusta, y también invita a tus amigos son gente increíble -dijo con una sonrisa- , bueno solo quiero decirte que eras un hermano increíble, todas las veces que he estado un poco desanimado y cuando estuve ingresado por las lesiones que me provocaba al caerme de la moto tu siempre me has alegrado el día haciendo tus payasadas, te lo agradezco mucho, Luffy escucha, pase lo que pase, quiero que siempre vivas tu vida lo mas feliz que puedas, asta hace poco creía que la libertad era hacer lo que yo quisiera, pero me equivoque, es tener la posibilidad de conseguir todo aquello que te haga feliz sin perjudicar a nadie, no me refiero a cosas materiales, sino a experiencias y recuerdos que siempre te acompañaran el resto de tu vida, escucha Luffy, habrá momentos duros y no estaré allí para cuidarte por eso quiero que sonrías lo mas fuerte que puedes, sonríe por los dos ¿de acuerdo? para que te sea mas fácil superarlos ademas tienes a tus amigos ellos también te cuidaran,-dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros con los ojos vidriosos y la voz un poco triste- mierda no quiero llorar de nuevo jajaja, bueno cambiando de tema en hora buena por declararte al final a Nami, jajaja mira que te costo. Bueno confió que podrás vivir la vida como tu creas que debes de vividla, pase lo que pase siempre persigue todo aquello que te de la vida y te haga feliz, bueno me despido feliz 19 cumpleaños – -dijo el joven peli negro cerrando lo ojos y brindándole una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento acabo la grabación, no pude evitar recordar los secesos de aquel dia, nuca los podre sacar de mis recuerdos.

Flashback: 12 de Junio de 2013

– ! mierda Ace no te puedes marchar justo el día antes de mi cumpleaños¡ – -le dije yo muy enfadado con mi hermano mayor.

– lo se y lo siento Luffy pero me avisaron a ultima hora, de verdad lo siento – -intento disculparse el.

– me dan igual, tus disculpas, siempre están por delante tus sueños y deseos antes que nosotros, ! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE¡ – -le grite yo marchándome muy enfadado de nuestra casa.

Necesitaba despejarme, la verdad es que estaba dolido de que Ace siempre pusiera sus sueños por delante de nuestro abuelo y yo, se que el quiere ser libre y que la gente reconozca su existencia, pero aveces se obsesiona demasiado con eso y me molesta, aunque no se lo puedo reprochar, yo mejor que nadie conozco a mi hermano y se como se siente en el interior, el siempre me ha defendido de los abusones y me ha cuidado como si fuera mi padre, mierda me he comportado de manera inmadura con el, seguro que se ha enfadado conmigo, mierda tendré que pedirle a Nami que me deje dormir por hoy en su casa, cuando ya este en los Angeles, le llamare y me disculpare por la discusión, aunque siempre nos peleemos, siempre nos acabamos pidiendo disculpas. Y de esta manera me fui a casa de Nami, ahora que lo recuerdo fue gracias a Ace que pude darme cuenta de lo que sentía de verdad por ella, y encima me ayudo a declararme a ella, le debo demasiadas cosa como para enfadarme con el, ademas se disculpo conmigo, mierda antes de ir a casa de Nami iré a ver si aun esta. Volví lo mas rápido que pude pero no lo encontré, ya se había marchado, intente llamarlo pero tenia el móvil apagado, el y su dichosa manía de dejar el móvil sin batería justo cuando se lo necesita, bueno no importa mañana cuando llegue a los Angeles le llamare al departamento que los patrocinadores le consiguieron (nota de autor, Ace es un deportista de élite en el ámbito del MotoCross, es patrocinado pro la empresa MobiDcik, dirigida por el señor Barba blanca, un señor bastante peculiar, pero es una gran persona) . Aproveche que estaba en casa para coger ropa de recambio, cuando estuve listo me dirigida a casa de Nami, cuando llegue los dos fuimos al salón a jugar una partida al Mario Party para Wii, nos divertimos bastante, como siempre me quede dormido mientras jugaba, y como de costumbre Nami me puso una manta y se fue a dormir, cuando desperté me fui a lavar la boca, pude fijarme que ya eran las 12 del medio día, bueno es normal levantarse tan tarde nos quedamos jugando hasta pasadas las 2 de la mañana luego ya ni me acuerdo, me encontré con Nami en la cocina, ella estaba comiéndose una mandarina, como de costumbre la salude con una beso y fuimos al salón a ver la tele un rato, menos mal que hoy no había clases, sino no habría podido quedarme jugando hasta tan tarde, cuando encendimos la tele salio una noticia de ultima hora, en la que decía que un avión con destino a los Angeles se había estrellado, comencé a prestar atención a la noticia y me di cuenta de que era el avión de Ace, sentí un escalofrió muy fuerte recorrer mi espalda, apareció una fuerte opresión y desesperación en mi pecho, me faltaba el aire, entonces lo que mas temía se hacia realidad, el numero del avino era el mismo que el de Ace, empece a escuchar mejor la noticia y algo peor que le accidente me quito al alma, anunciaron que no había ningún superviviente y que entre los cadáveres encorados estaba el de el deportista adolescente, Portgas D Ace, al escuchar su nombre mi mundo se derrumbo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la presión que sentía en mi pecho fue mas grande, me faltaba el aire me sentía muy mareado, mi pierna me fallaron y caí de rodillas, no podía creer que mi Hermano, quien había sobrevivido ha cientos accidentes de MotoCross y ala delta muriese de esta manera tan normal, era algo irreal.

– esto no puede se real tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto – -dijo yo si asimilar la noticia.

– Luffy lo que han dicho es real – - me dijo Nami.

– ! MIENTES ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD, NO LO DIGAS¡ – -le grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras mis ojos me traicionaban y soltaban las primeras lagrimas.

– …. – -ella no me contesto, pode ver en su rostro el miedo por mi reacción, quien podría culpar la le había gritado como un loco, entonces salí corriendo de su casa.

No quería admitir lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo quería despertar de este terrible sueño, si esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, en cientos de veces había soñado cosas parecidas, pero esta es demasiado real y perturbadora, corría asta llegar a casa de mi abuelo, necesitaba saber si el se había creído esa maldita mentira que se habían inventado los medios de comunicación, pero cuando llegue, no creí lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, allí estaba mi abuelo, en el salón llorando sobre un ataúd negro, y el no estaba solo, allí se encontraban, los amigos de mi hermano, todos los que era miembros de la empresa del señor Barba blanca, todos estaban llorando desconsoladamente, y cuando se dieron cuento de mi presencia aumentaron los lamentos, todos intentaron acercase a mi para darme el pésame, pero los parte bruscamente y fui corriendo hacia el ataud, el cual tenia abierto la parte de arriba, y allí estaba, Ace, con una sonrisa como si estuviera dormido, esto no puede ser real, tiene que ser una maldita broma de mal gusto, no no no quiero que esto sea real, por favor que solo sea un sueño, solo quiero despertar esto no puede estar pasando.

– vamos Ace deja de hacerte el dormido despierta por favor, !DESPIERTATE¡ – -grite con desesperación intentado mover el ataúd para que reaccionara.

Pero el no se movía ni siquiera reaccionaba, todos los presentes lloraban mas fuerte, no me hacia falta saber que les estaba produciendo lastima, cosa que me lleno de odio, esto tenia que ser un maldito sueño no puede ser real.

– !SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE LLORAN, ACE NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO, ESTO ES SOLO UNA MALDITA PESADILLA¡ – -grite con todas mis fuerzas.

En ese momento uno de los mejores amigos de Ace, el era Jimbei, se acerco a mi y me miro, pude ver como sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lagrimas, y sin esperarme lo me dio un puñetazo.

– !REACCIONA LUFFY ESTO ES LA REALIDAD¡ – -me grito mientras me daba ese golpe el la cara.

Jimbei era muy fuerte, tanto que me tiro al suelo del golpe, iba levantarme para responder le, pero en ese instante el dolor se apodero de mi rostro y empezó a dolerme, en ese preciso instante me di cuenta, todo era verdad, no era un sueño, mi hermano, la persona a la que había gritado antes de que se marchara, la persona que me había cuidado como su fuera su hijo, había muerto, entonces toda la triste y dolor que me estaba negando a reconocer surgieron de mi interior, entonces comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, era verdad, Ace estaba muerto.

– ¿porque … porque dios, porque ha … muerto de esta … manera? no es justo – -dije con impotencia emientras soltaba mis lagrimas debajo de mi flequillo.

Entonces me levante como pude y me aferre al ataúd de Ace, no paraba de llorar y gritar, me sentía muy culpable de haberle dicho esas cosas a Ace antes de que se marchara, lo pero fue que no tuve la oportunidad de pedirle disculpas eso era lo pero la culpa y el remordimiento me estaba matando y me hacían llorar mas fuerte, mi cerebro no aguanto mas mi vista se oscureció y poco a poco mi cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo, por lo que me contaron después de eso, yo me desmaye a causa de la impresión de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Cuando recobre la consciencia estaba ingresado en el hospital, por unos momentos creo que todo había sido un sueño pero en ese momento el dolor provocado por el puñetazo de Jimbei me hizo reaccionar, y sin poder pararlo, mis lagrimas se apoderaron de mis ojos y comencé a llorar con todas mis fuerzas, las enfermeras entraron a verme, tuvieron que se darme ya que lloraba con todas mis fuerzas y gritaba de dolor y culpabilidad, me sentía tan mal y culpable por haber discutido con Ace, ese dolor me carcomía en mi interior como si fuera un veneno, una tortura que me acompañaría por el resto de mi vida, un error que me gustaría cambiar.

Fin del Flashback:

La mayoría de mis amigos no podía creer lo que estaban viendo, era como si de alguna manera Ace supiera lo que iba a ocurrir y se estaba despidiendo, en ese momento todos me miraron, yo estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras me aferraba al sombrero de mi hermano a pesar de no recordar en que momento lo agarre, solo sabia que no podía soltarlo, mis llantos eran dolorosos, a pesar de eso el hueco que sentía en mi interior estaba desapareciendo, la culpa de haber discutido con Ace iba desapareciendo poco a poco el nunca me guardo rencor por lo que le dije, entonces mis llantos se suavizaron, mire el sombrero de Ace el cual estaba arrugado por aferrarme tanto al el, en ese momento Chooper empezó a hablarme .

– Luffy si quieres podemos dejarte un momento solo – -dijo el chico de peli castaño.

No le conteste, solo intente levantarme, no lo conseguí a la primera pero a la segundo lo hice, entonces los mire a todos, una vez que mi corazón se calmo comencé a hablar.

– tranquilos continuemos con la mudanza por favor, Franky necesito pedirte un favor – -le dije con gran serenidad, mientras el peli azul aun se limpiaba los mocos y las lagrimas que aun quedaban en su rostro.

– ¿que necesitas Luffy? – -pregunto este aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

– necesito que me construyas una barca pequeña y una cruz de 70 centímetros de altura ¿podrás hacerlo en menos de una semana? – -pregunto con la misma seriedad.

– sin problemas la tendrás antes – -dijo el hombre de cabellos azules.

– chicos gracias por venir, me disculpo pero tengo que ir a ver a mi abuelo, necesito hablar con él, así que estaré una semana fuera, ¿pueden acabar la mudanza por mi? – -dije a modo de disculpa por no ayudarlos, al ver que todos asentían me fui a mi cuarto para sacar ropa que aun tenia en mi cuarto.

Después de eso,le pedí a Zoro que le llevara a casa de su abuelo, ya que para llegar al distrito de Marine Ford, necesitaba un medio de trasporte, Zoro accedió sin ninguna queja y lo llevo en su coche. El viaje duro casi 40 minutos, una vez llegamos me despedí de Zoro y llame a la puerta de casa de su abuelo.

– Luffy ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez – -dijo un hombre corpulento y de cabellos blancos.

– lo se y lo siento abuelo, pero quería hablar contigo – -le respondió el joven mientras entraba en la casa.

Una vez a dentro fuimos a su despacho, me senté delante de el y comencé a hablar.

– abuelo, tu sabias que Ace me dejo su sombrero y ese DVD ¿verdad? – -le pregunte sin mas.

– si, el me pregunto como podría compensarte por irse antes de tu cumpleaños así que le propuse la idea de un DVD pero no pensé que también te dejaría su sombrero – -respondió el mayor con un poco de sorpresa y pena en su voz.

– abuelo, hoy vi el DVD de Ace, yo no puedo continuar con esta depresión, he tomado una decisión, quiero despedirme de Ace apropiadamente, quiero volver a estar bien y no preocupar a mis amigos ni a ti – -dije ocultando mi mirada debajo de mi cabello mientras dejaba caer una lagrimas en silencio.

– lo entiendo, tu eres el mas afectado por su muerte, y te comprendo, has venido aquí para pedirme algo ¿no? – -pregunto el hombre de cabellos blancos.

– si quiero pasar esta semana contigo y el día de Navidad me marchare, pero quiero llevarme conmigo la copia del sombrero de Ace y algunas cosas suyas que guardaste – -le conteste.

– ¿que harás con ellas? – -pregunto su abuelo.

– haré algo para honrara su memoria, por eso necesito tu consentimiento –

– no lo necesitas Luffy, estoy seguro que hagas lo que hagas, sera algo que a Ace le habría gustado – -contesto el mayor.

– gracias abuelo – -le agradecí levantándome de mi sitio y dándole un abrazo

la semana paso rápidamente, poco a poco esta recuperando la salud que había perdido durante todo este tiempo, gracias a los tratamientos de Chooper no empeore tanto durante los últimos meses, tengo suerte que este estudiando medicina, si no fuera por el, estaría mucho peor de salud, y con la comida especial de Sanji fui capaz de recuperar mi fuerza y mi salud ya que venia a casa de mi abuelo a verme y dejaba cocinado bastantes cosas, cuando llego el día de Navidad ya estaba listo para marcharme.

– ¿lo tienes todo no te olvidas de nada? – -me pregunto mi abuelo.

– no te preocupes abuelo lo aliste todo ayer por la tarde y lo volví a revisar esta mañana – -le conteste.

– espero verte mas seguido ahora que estas un poco mejor – me respondió con una sonrisa melancólica.

– no te preocupes volveré a venir en 3 semanas ademas sabes que en le Thousand Sunny eres bienvenido, tu también puedes venir cuando quieres – -le dije mientras me colocaba la mochila.

– lo se, que te vaya bien Luffy – -se despidió de mi mientras me daba un abrazo.

– igualmente abuelo – -le respondí, correspondí con fuerza su abrazo

Después de despedirme de mi abuelo me dirigí hacia el coche Zoro, quien me estaba esperando desde hace un rato, cuando me vio sonrió un poco, a pesar de aparentar se frio era una gran persona, la cual se preocupa mucho por sus amigos, no hizo falta decirnos nada, solo chocamos nuestras manos y nos subimos al coche. El trayecto fue corto, ya que en esta ocasión Zoro iba mas rápido que la primera vez. Cuando llegamos al Sunny me fije que tenia la cabeza de un león tallando en la entrada, cosa que me sorprendió, y otra de las sorpresas fue ver a todos mis amigos reunidos esperándome allí.

– hola chicos gracias por estar hoy conmigo – -le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

– de nada Luffy nosotros estaremos junto a ti siempre – -me dijo Nami con una sonrisa

– gracias Nami, siento haberte preocupado tanto – -dije intentando disculparme por las molestias.

– baka, después de todo soy novia es normal que siempre me preocupe por ti ¿no? – le respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano.

Yo correspondí su gesto, entonces me guio hasta la playa, la cual estaba muy cerca de la residencia, entonces allí vi la barca y la cruz, entonces solté la mano de Nami, la mire y le di un beso, cosa que sorprendió a todos mis amigos incluso a Nami

– gracias por seguir a mi lado– le dije al oído.

Cuando estuve cerca de la barca me quite la mochila, después me saque mis convers negra y arremangue mi pantalón negro hasta la altura de mis rodillas, a pesar de que hacia bastante frio no me importaba era algo que necesitaba hacer yo, de mi mochila saque el sombrero que se había recuperado del accidente, luego saque el cinturón que tanto le gustaba a Ace y también saque la pistola antigua que el mismo hizo cuando era pequeño, siempre dijo que si pudiera haber nacido en la época de los piratas le habría gustado ser uno, cuando tuve todo fuera de la mochila, me acerque a la cruz, de mi bolsillo derecho saque un rotulador negro, en la parte de la izquierda de la cruz dibuje el tatuaje que tenia Ace en aquel brazo, luego coloque el cinturón y la pistola en la base de la cruz, a continuación puse el sombrero en la parte de arriba, cuando estuvo todo listo, comencé a empujar, con cuidado de que no se cayera nada, la barca. El agua estaba congelada pero me daba igual, continué empujando la barca asta donde el agua me cubría casi a la altura de las rodillas, pude notar como la corriente se empezaba a llevar la barca, entonces saque de mi bolsillo izquierdo una mechero del tipo "Zippo" el cual tenia una calavera envuelta en llamas como logotipo, encendí el fuego y lo deje en la barca, poco a poco el fuego comenzó a extenderse, entonces solté la barca, la cual se alejo casi 2 metros de mi, luego salí del agua y mire a la barca, entonces comencé a hablar:

– Ace, estoy muy agradecido de que hayas aparecido en mi vida, no solo fuiste mi hermano mayor, quien siempre me defendía, también fuiste uno de mis mejores amigos y mi modelo de hombre, me enseñaste muchas cosas, entre ellas lo que significaba para ti la libertad, nunca te rendiste, siempre perseguiste tus sueños a pesar de que mucha gente pensaba que era una locura y se burlaban de ti, tu los ignoraste y continuaste hacia delante, siento que no hayamos podido compartir mas cosas juntos, como cuando me gradué de la universidad -sniff- … o cua -sniff- ndo consiga mi primer -sniff- trabajo, gra … gracias a ti entendí lo importante -sniff- que es perseguir tus sueños -dije mientras miraba la cruz que ya estaba en llamas, mi voz ya estaba quebrada y llena de tristeza, intente aguantar pero mis ojos me traicionaron y comencé a llorar, pero una tenia que continuar hablando para despedirme de el-, ahora -sniff- se que la vida puede acabar en cualquier momento, por eso la voy a disfrutar y viviere todos los días como si fuera el ultimo -sniff- Ace -sniff- te prometo -sniff- que esta -sniff- ras orgullos -sniff- de mi , -sniff- y juro -sniff- que son -sniff- reiré por -sniff- por los -sniff- dos –i -ntente calmarme pero ya no podía pararlo, mis piernas estuvieron apunto de fallarme pero me mantuve en pie, tenia que hacerlo – te quiero -sniff- Ace, no se -sniff- si existirá el -sniff- mas aya, pero si existe -sniff- espero que seas igual de libre que aquí – le dije mientras lloraba con mas fuerza.

Conseguí calmarme un poco necesitaba estar sereno, pero para ellos tarde bastante ya que mis lagrimas no me querían abandonar.

– a ti siempre te gusto el fuego, espero que allí donde estés estas llamas te acompañen y te den fuerza Hermano – -dije, luego me acerque a mi mochila y saque la urna donde estaban las cenizas de Ace.

– siempre quisiste ser libre y que la gente reconociera tu existencia, conseguiste las dos cosas en vida, así que espero que tus cenizas sean igual que tu, libres en el océano, -sniff- esta es -sniff- mi manera de -sinff- desearte -sniff- Feliz Navidad – -dije mientras liberaba su contenido en el mar, pero las cenizas nunca tocaron el agua ya que el viento comenzó a soplar fuerte y se las llevo, después de eso me fui a secar los pies y a ponerme las convers, cuando estuve listo por instinto volvía a mirar hacia la barca, la cual ya estaba a unos 10 metros aproximadamente pero cuando la vi, ocurrió algo, me pareció durante unos segundos, ver a Ace mirándome desde la barca y parecía contento. "no se si lo que he visto era real o solo mi imaginación, pero estoy seguro de que era Ace y estaba sonriendo" pensé mientras me dirigía de nuevo con mis amigos, y en ese momento comenzó a nevar.

– ¿nieve? – -dijo Nami sorprendida

– ¿por que te sorprendes? es invierno es natural que nieve – -dijo Robin ante el comentario de Nami.

– lo se, pero según las predicciones meteorológicas hoy no debía de nevar – -dijo Nami cerrando la palma en la que tenia ese copo de nieve.

– en Navidad puede ocurrir cualquier cosa – dijo Ussop con una sonrisa.

– venga chicos tengo hambre, seguro que Sanji a preparado algo especial – -les dije con una sonrisa.

– si pero hasta que este listo nadie probara nada, excepto Nami-swan y Robin-chan – -dijo Sanji en aquel tono que siempre usaba con las mujeres

En ese momento todos reímos , ellos sabían que necesitaría mi tiempo para recuperarme mentalmente de la muerte de Ace, pero ellos estarían a mi lado para ayudarme en ese momento como si fuera un susurro del viento,escuche un "Gracias" en mi mente, creí que fui el único en escucharlo pero cuando mire a mis amigos ellos tenían una cara extraña era como si ellos también lo hubieran escuchado, todos creían que uno de los presentes lo había dicho , todos se quedaron sorprendidos, todos conocíamos aquella voz, todos creyeron estar perdiendo la cabeza, cosa que era fácil de deducir viendo sus caras, ya que era imposible que fuera la voz de Ace, entonces todos me miraron buscando una respuesta, yo tenia oculta la mirada debajo de mi cabello, entonces a modo de contestación dije:

– de nadad – -conteste en voz baja, todos mis amigos supieron que no había sido una broma o su imaginación, ya que incluso yo lo había escuchado, no se si seria sugestión o nuestra imaginación, pero prefiero pensar que fue algo mas, les sonreí a todos y continuamos caminado para dirigirnos al Sunny a celebrar la Navidad.

10 años después el día de navidad:

– papa ¿porque hemos venido a la playa el día de navidad? – -pregunto un muchacho de cabellos castaños, este niño tiene aproximadamente unos 5 años

– escucha Ace, este es el lugar donde descansa tu tío, los últimos 10 años venimos aquí para desearle una feliz navidad allí donde este – -le contesto Luffy a su hijo.

– venga Ace ve a la orilla y enciende la vela ¿entendido? – -le dijo la madre de cabellos naranjas a su hijo con una sonrisa maternal.

– vale mama – contesto el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Entonces el muchacho se acerco a la orilla junto con sus padres, puso una vela en el agua (la vela estaba apoyada en una barca pequeña) y la encendió. La corriente se llevo la vela muy lejos

– feliz navidad tío Ace – -dijo con una sonrisa.

– espero que donde estés, veas que no te olvidaremos nunca – -dijo el peli negro con una sonrisa mientras miraba el cielo. Los tres miraban el cielo, pasaron 40 minutos y entonces la peli naranja hablo.

– venga chicos volvamos a casa seguro que la carne que he dejado en el horno ya estará lista – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

– ! SI¡ – -contestaron los dos varones con una sonrisa.

Entonces los tres se marcharon y regresaron a su casa para disfrutar de la Navidad junto con el resto de sus seres queridos.

La navidad es una fiesta en la que te reúnes con tus seres queridos, aunque no estén presentes, ya sea porque están lejos de nosotros en otro lugar del mundo o ya no estén entre los vivos, ellos siempre estarán presentes en nuestros recuerdos, recuerden que lo importante es como acabar el año y no pensar en como empezarlo, ya que lo mejor siempre bien al final, así que Feliz Navidad a todo aquel que lea este Fic y un Feliz año nuevo :)


End file.
